The majority of individuals in criminal justice settings across the U.S. have a critical need for science- based, psychosocial treatment that targets substance use and HIV risk behavior. The investigative team has developed and demonstrated the efficacy of an interactive, computer-based, psychosocial treatment program, the Therapeutic Education System (TES), which can answer this need. TES is theoretically grounded in evidence-based psychosocial treatments (Community Reinforcement Approach and Cognitive Behavioral Therapy), and employs state-of-the-art, proven informational technologies and multimedia learning tools to promote skills acquisition, experiential learning and behavioral change. This computer-based therapeutic tool allows complex interventions to be delivered with fidelity to the evidence-based model and at low cost due to its self-directed nature (e.g., minimal staff time/training needed), thus offering considerable potential for future sustainability and dissemination within criminal justice systems. The study employs random assignment of incarcerated male and female offenders with substance use disorders (N=526) to either (1) TES (N=263), or (2) Standard Care (N=263), in a multi-site trial conducted in 8 prison substance abuse programs. Along with NDRI (the applicant organization), the collaborating study sites (University of California Los Angeles, Temple University, and the University of Kentucky) operate Research Centers that belong to the Criminal Justice Drug Abuse Treatment Studies (CJDATS) network, a NIDA-funded cooperative agreement, which has established relationships with criminal justice partners from Departments of Corrections across the U.S. Aim 1 is to test the comparative effectiveness of TES vs. Standard Care on measures of drug use (e.g., weeks of abstinence) and HIV risk behavior (both sex-related and drug-related HIV risk behavior) at 3- and 6-months post prison discharge, as well as on reincarceration rates using official Department of Corrections records. Aim 2 is to evaluate the cost and cost-effectiveness of TES relative to standard care. The investigators predict that TES will be significantly more effective and cost effective than Standard Care. The project is significant in its use of an innovative, computer-based technology and in its potential to produce a major increase in the effective and cost-effective delivery of science-based psychosocial treatment to substance-abusing offenders in prison, and thereby make a considerable public health contribution. Thus, funding the proposed 2-year project can markedly accelerate the pace and achievement of research and dissemination efforts to meet the needs of the U.S. correctional community by providing effective and practical treatment interventions for its large substance-abusing population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project is significant in its use of an innovative computer-based technology (of demonstrated efficacy with a related population of substance users) to produce a dramatic increase in the effective and cost- effective delivery of psychosocial treatment for male and female substance-abusing offenders, and thereby have a substantial impact on public health. Funding the proposed 2-year research project has the potential to accelerate research and dissemination efforts to enable widespread reach of science-based psychosocial treatment to individuals in criminal justice settings across the U.S.